


Snug

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Vampire Slayer(s), uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: She’s in a hotel room, she recognizes, somewhere on the road to Denver.





	Snug

Faith wakes up. The sun in her eyes is bright enough to keep them closed a little longer.

She’s in a hotel room, she recognizes, somewhere on the road to Denver. Not as fancy as the Hyperion must have been in its heyday; one of the nicest she’s ever stayed in. The bathroom has a two-headed shower.

The room is not making the smile form on her face, warm like the sun that woke her. Nor is the breakfast it comes with, or the baby slayer she’ll collect later. 

It’s this realization that hits out of nowhere. 

Buffy trusts her.

 

.


End file.
